Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system that performs imposition for printing for a print job instructed to do particular two fold bookbinding, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A printing system conventionally has functions of executing various kinds of processing for a print job. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-000773 proposes a bookbinding imposition function of imposing submitted print data to each print sheet according to a consistent page order upon bookbinding in RIP processing of a printing system so as to bind a print product as a final product. Bookbinding imposition means imposing all pages of submitted print data as sets of two pages and generating a series of print data for the front and back surfaces of print sheets from the imposed print data. A printing apparatus prints the series of print data on both surfaces of print sheets in the same top/bottom orientation, and the bundle of printed print sheets is bound at the center by stapling or the like. Then, the bundle is two-folded to complete bookbinding.
However, this conventional technique has problems to be described below. For example, there are various styles of bookbinding, and one is particular two fold bookbinding. For this bookbinding style, any other conventional bookbinding format cannot be applied because of its features. Particular two fold bookbinding is one of bookbinding styles for two-folding all printed print sheets and bonding one outer surface of a two-folded print sheet to one outer surface of another two-folded print sheet by glue such that one spread is formed by turning a page. This bookbinding is also called glue back binding or simply two folding. The particular two fold bookbinding ensures easy browsing of a spread and is often used to print, for example, a CAD drawing or a construction drawing. In addition, since print sheets are bonded to each other, the thickness and strength of pages after bonding increase. Hence, the method is also used to make, for example, a picture book for children.
When the conventional bookbinding imposition technique is used in the particular two fold bookbinding, all pages of submitted print data are imposed as sets of two pages, and print data of four pages are imposed in total to the front and back surfaces of one print sheet. Hence, if the outer surfaces of two adjacent two-folded print sheets are bonded by glue when performing particular two fold bookbinding, the printed surfaces of the two bonded pages are invisibly hidden. Hence, this method is inappropriate as bookbinding of a final product.
To avoid this, it is necessary to correctly grasp the number of pages of print data, an imposition logic unique to the bookbinding, and a paper conveyance operation and a printing operation unique to the printing apparatus and create print data at the time of job data generation. However, since creation of such print data is complex and time-consuming, the printing system is difficult to use, and the print productivity is low.